leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-4022742-20140204160335/@comment-5606883-20140207124736
Building Diana as a "Bruiser/tank fighter" is her lesser form. She shines more as a "Assassin who does DPS dmg when she's bored." Diana's shield makes her surprisingly healthy through from early game to late game, provided you're building her AP-heavy. Thats an important part about Diana: she effectivly gets tankier with more AP, kinda like a less effective Galio/Xerath/Vlad since its only up with her W. Where I think you should reconsider: * You should stay away from items like Iceborn Gauntlet, Hextech Gunblade, Spooky Ghosties, and Rylai's Crystal Scepter. One of the biggest strengths of Diana is her chasing potential. After about 10 games as Diana you'll get a good feel for how her Q works and you can land most of them with normal cast (I don't reccomend Smartcasting until you know exactly how far her Q can go just by looking at where she is on the screen) making Q - R chasing a reliable method of chasing people down. Not to mention her E slow. * Sunfire Cape should be swapped out for Randuin's Omen. Now, you are correct that Sunfire is offensive and Omen's is defensive. But, Randuin's synergises better with Diana's playstyle. Her kit is made for her to go all in and dive right in the middle of the team. 9 times out of 10, doing that will mean you will be focused, and Randuins (since it has stronger stats and an Atk speed debuff) helps you survive that better if you need tankyness. * Athene's Unholy Grail. I bought this on my first 2 or 3 games when Diana was first released and it... it just isn't the item for her. The item itself is very gold efficient, but Diana can't take advantage of its stats because the AP is lacking for the amount of gold it costs, Diana doesn't benefit from CDR as much as other AP mids do, and Diana is more of an all-in champ rather than sustained fighter in lane (meaning more mana is better than more mana regen). * Wit's End. For the people who have been on this thread from her release know that I hated Nashor Tooth, Malady, and Wit's End builds on Diana. However, with the new Nashor Tooth, it is very strong on Diana and I believe it will suit your purposes very well- it makes her DPS damage much higher and more of an AP Bruiser. Its better on her than Wit's End. * Spirit Visage. Again, it comes down to the question of "Can Diana use all of its stats effectivly?" and for Spirit Visage, thats a no. Diana has no form of innate sustain and she can't use Spellvamp effectivly because of her AoE damage. If you are looking for MR, look at the Abyssal Scepter or Guardian Angel. * Locket of the Iron Solari. Really?? Have you never read her lore? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN?? (joking, its actually a good jungle item on her if you need to be tanky.) Where you should stay/improve on: * Zhonya's Hourglass. A core item on any role Diana takes- mid, jungle, top, ADC, anything! * Rod of Ages. Very strong on Diana, she is able to effectivly use every stat it gives. Its her Trinity Force. * Deathfire Grasp. This is where is gets awkward. DFG is by no means a bad item on her, but I prefer Deathcap. The reason being is that Diana tends to initiate from across a lane using her Q-R combo, which means you just lost 2 of her most damaging active abilities to the DFG % dmg increase since the range isn't as long. However, if you are confident that you can walk up to their frontline, DFG their backline targets (ADC/APC), and THEN Q-R without being CC'd, then this item is great. * If you want to be a damage threat late-game, you will *need* a Void Staff. * Your Movespeed quints. Diana already has good base Movespeed, I feel that AP quints help her out more in the long run since it helps her jungle clear since lane pressure isn't what you should be looking for as Jungle Diana. Her ganks pre-6 are kinda sad, making early movespeed boosts ineffective for the most part.